


Family

by The_InkStained_Lady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_InkStained_Lady/pseuds/The_InkStained_Lady
Summary: Set in The Goblet of Fire





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to ao3 as a writer, so don't judge too severely! This work has not been beta-ed, so feel free to leave constructive criticism in the comments.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't consent to nor condone the accessing of my work outside the AO3 offical site nor the monetization of it.

Professor McGonagall informs Harry that the Champions should meet their families before the first task - which is an odd thing to do, is it a tradition because the Champions tended to die? Or simply to boost the Champion's confidence?

"Family? What family?" Harry Potter chuckles. "Please don't tell me the Dursley's are here ma'am. Not like they would visit the wizarding world, they abhor magic. I wouldn't bet on them cheering me on, it's honestly more likely they probably just wanna see my painful death in person."

Then he walks past the shocked Transfiguration professor.

Minerva McGonagall is thoroughly shocked by what Harry just said. He just admitted to his relatives neglecting or maybe even abusing him, albeit unknowingly. His own blood relatives! They should've treated him well, like family. But according to Mr. Potter's muttering they did not.

Well, after witnessing firsthand how the Dursley's acted some ten years ago, she doesn't know how I didn't realize this before. She can't believe she missed this, Deputy Headmistress and trusted Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And all the others she could have missed throughout her years here. Especially Severus, her colleague, who suffered from abuse from his drunken father during his years as a student.

The skinny, frail, poorly dressed, overly polite boy, only son of Lily and James Potter. No, that's wrong, that absolutely couldn't be.

Desperately, in an attempt to disapprove of her new foundings, she proceeds to ask Mr. Potter's classmates and fellow Gryffindors about what they know about his home life. She finds out that he tenses when touched, and how he is always surprised about hugs and gifts and even small acts of kindness. She is told certain tidbits of information from Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, of the infrequent but impactful comments that Harry Potter mumbles that suggests what she previously hypothesized. Abuse. She is now certain - and she'll get proof of it.


End file.
